


Words: 5,101,796

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, Drugs, F/M, Mommy Kink, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brock and Vanjie have one wild, weird, and utterly ridiculous night after shooting up.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Words: 5,101,796

**Author's Note:**

> birthday wishlist: clone a dick José version

Vanjie and Brock were in the alley by the railway station for self validation and to buy drugs at midnight.

"You got the stuff?" Brock asked their plug as Vanjie anxiously scratched at the sores on her arms.

"Yeah. You got the money?" Brock opened his Walmart wallet and showed their plug the cash. All $200. One would say Brock and Vanessa were rich.

"Alright. Here you go." Their plug handed Brock a small baggie and he took the cash and ran off into the night.

"Well, let's go." Vanjie quickly nodded and they hopped in the whip and skrrted back to their trailer. Once they got there, Vanjie grabbed a belt, a lighter, a spoon, and a used needle.

"C'mon, Brock!" Brock put a copious amount of the smack on the spoon and Vanjie poured a bit of water on it and lit it up. Once it was liquified, Vanjie filled the needle and Brock wrapped the belt around her arm. She slid the needle into her arm and pulled the needle back a bit to make sure she hit the vein. One blood came back, she shot up and pulled the needle out of her arm. Vanjie tied the belt around Brock's arm and he reloaded the needle and shot up.

"Whewwww that's gewd." Vanjie said and lied down, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Brock lied down next to her and ran his fingers over Vanjie's track mark covered arm.

"You wanna fuck?" Vanjie snorted out a laugh.

"Do you even have to ask?" They shed their clothes and Brock spread Vanjie's legs and at her out fast and hard until she was on the verge of coming.

"You like that, mommy?" Vanjie nodded and moaned.

"Fuck yeah, baby boy," She said in between moans. Brock abruptly stopped and got up and lined himself up with Vanjie.

"Does mommy want baby boy's big fat cock?" Vanjie nodded and Brock slammed into her as hard and fast as he could. He railed her until she came, and Brock came right after her.

"Hnnn, mommyyyyy!" Brock said as his cum shot into Vanjie's pussy then cervix then uterus then fallopian tubes (anatomy?). He pulled out and curled up next to Vanjie, putting his head on her chest.

"I wuv my mommy." He said in a baby voice.

"Mommy wuvs her baby boy."


End file.
